B. General Description The Administrative Core is the heart of the NIEHS Center and is responsible for strategic vision, grant administration, accounting and coordination of the committees and meetings. CEHNM members are distributed over several different Departments and Schools at the University and Medical Center, resulting in a complex task for the Core. The Administrative Core is responsible for the fiscal management of the award, the work-inprogress and external seminar enrichment programs, and the coordination of input from the advisory committees. It also provides scientific leadership for the CEHNM. The Director and Deputy Director provide leadership on a daily basis. Management of the CEHNM's direction and continued development involve regular monthly meetings with the Directors of the Facility Cores and the Community Outreach and Education Core.